


You know what would make me feel better?

by madelegg



Series: To Kiss a Lover, to Kiss a Friend [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: Sylvain wants Felix to go out with him.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: To Kiss a Lover, to Kiss a Friend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	You know what would make me feel better?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fic was Sylvix kissing as a "yes."

“Feeeeee! Leiah broke up with me!” Sylvain whined, as he shoved the doors of the training grounds open, not even checking to see if Felix was inside or not. He knew he would be.

Felix didn’t even look up from his strike against a training dummy. “I don’t care.”

Sylvain leaned against a pillar behind Felix’s training dummy, eyebrows tilted pathetically, arms crossed. “That’s so harsh. Can’t you see my heart’s already broken?”

“You’re distracting me. If you’re not here to train, then go away.”

“Don’t you want to hear about what happened? The awful things she said about me?”

Felix sighed and disengaged, lowering his sword. “No. Whatever she said was probably true. You wouldn’t get dumped so often if you stopped sleeping around.”

“You know what would make me feel better?” Sylvain’s fake whimper turned into a real smirk. 

“I don’t care.”

“If you went out with me instead.”

Felix leveled his sword at his old friend. “Sylvain, if you don’t leave right now I’m going to skewer you.”

Sylvain put his hands up in surrender. “Okay! Okay! I get it, I’m going!” He started to back away. Felix’s sword remained pointed at him. “I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Go.”

Sylvain grinned. “See you there.”

***

Sylvain missed dinner.

It wasn’t as if such a thing was unusual though. Sometimes he wandered into town, sometimes he went on dates; he wasn’t a big fan of the dining hall to begin with, and with the rationing in war, that hadn’t exactly improved his opinion of it. But this time, Felix felt a spark of concern. He’d promised to meet him that day; Sylvain could be flakey, but he rarely broke their plans together, not without letting Felix know.

So Felix went looking for him. He thought maybe he should check in town and ask around—maybe Sylvain had gone down for something and lost track of time—but something told him that wasn’t right. He was somewhere on campus; Felix felt sure of it. The first place he checked seemed somewhat obvious: his room. He hoped Sylvain was there; it was the safest option, because Felix’s next idea was the infirmary. 

He knocked on Sylvain’s bedroom door, waited, knocked again, waited. No response didn’t necessarily mean the man wasn’t there. Felix pressed his ear to the door but any sound he heard was too soft and he couldn’t be sure it was from Sylvain’s room. He knocked again.

“Sylvain! If you’re in there, open up,” he shouted. No response. Maybe he really wasn’t there.

Still, Felix figured he’d test the knob. Gripping it in his gloved hand, he expected resistance, but got none. It turned and the door pushed open, creaking on the old iron hinges.

The room was dark—it usually was; Sylvain liked to keep the curtains drawn. He said it added  _ atmosphere _ —and the only light was the dim glow of an oil lamp on his bedside table. Sylvain was there, sitting on the floor, knees up and head down. Felix took a step in and his boot crunched on something. Looking down, he saw broken glass in a puddle of red wine. The bottle that once held it was shattered around the entryway.

Sylvain looked up at the crunch and hurried to rub his eyes.

“Ah, Felix,” he said, voice cracking. He cleared it forcefully. “Shit. Sorry, go to dinner without me. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Felix stepped past the broken glass and crouched down next to Sylvain. He looked down; in Sylvain’s hand was a crumpled piece of paper.

“What happened?”

Sylvain followed Felix’s eyes to the paper, which he tightened his grip around. “Just a stupid letter from my dad. Doesn’t matter.”

Felix reached down and gently pulled it out of his hand; it was so dark in the room though and Felix’s eyes hadn’t adjusted enough to catch more than a few words before Sylvain yanked it back and tore it up.

“Forget about it. It’s stupid,” Sylvain said.

Felix glared at him. “I’m not going to forget about it. What the hell is going on? You haven’t gotten like this since Miklan.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Fe.”

Felix sighed and sat down next to Sylvain. “Well. You can talk about it if you need to later, I guess.”

Sylvain smirked and let out a dry chuckle. “Yeah. Later.”

Slowly, Sylvain started to lean until their shoulders touched, and Felix felt the fluff of his orange hair brush his head. Then, cushioned by their hair, Sylvain rested his head atop Felix’s and sighed. Felix let him. 

“Hey, Fe?”

“Yeah.”

“I know something you could do to make me feel better.”

“Dare I ask what it is?”

Sylvain laughed softly and touched the back of Felix’s hand. His touch made Felix’s skin tingle through the glove.

“If you went out with me.”

“Goddess, you’re insufferable.”

Sylvain nuzzled Felix’s head teasingly. “So is that a yes?”

Felix hesitated, gritting his teeth, before turning his head and placing a split second peck on Sylvain’s cheek. “Fine.”


End file.
